scratchpad_iiifandomcom-20200216-history
VMV: Lovefool (TheCartoonMan12 Version)
TheCartoonMan12's Valentine's Day music video of Lovefool by The Cardigans. Dedicated to: * calvyn bohnert (Thanks for requesting) * Animation Entertainment (Thanks for requesting) * ZacTheBear SurmanReturns4th Song: * Lovefool Song sung by: * The Cardigans Transcript: city clip sawyer clip atta clip inspector gadget and g2 kisses clip dawn clip passion clip yess and dru love clip darma clip kion and puli love clip anastasia clip poppy and branch hugs clip rapunzel clip june clip tack and yum yum kisses clip cindy clip boog and ursa love clip molly clip aladar and neera love clip penny clip shrek and fiona kisses clip miriam clip chel clip mickey and minnie love clip donald and daisy love clip disgust clip melody clip Helen clip piggy clip buzz and jessie love clip rarity clip max and roxanne love clip mewette clip jewel clip duchess clip mamma bear clip tiger and sophia kitty kisses clip mavis clip eggs and winnie love clip jane clip jenny clip judy clip joe and jenny love clip hat and lady hat kisses clip romeo and juliet kisses clip lady kiss littlefoot clip princesss bubblegum and blue kisses clip george and jane love clip kairel clip alex and gia love clip Clips/Years/Companies: * Show Dogs (@2018 Riverstone Pictures) * Cats Don't Dance (@1997 Warner Bros./Turner) * A Bug's Life (@1998 Disney/Pixar) * Inspector Gadget 2 (@2003 Disney) * Total Drama (Backstabbers Ahoy!; @2007-2014 Teletoon) * The Annoying Orange (Food Court; @2009- Daneboe) * Ralph Breaks the Internet (@2018 Disney) * Despicable Me 3 (@2017 Illumination/Universal) * Rock Dog (@2017 Mandoo Pictures) * The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar (@2015 Disney) * Anastasia (@1997 20th Century Fox) * Trolls (@2016 Dreamworks) * Tangled (@2010 Disney) * Little Einsteins (Duck, Duck, June; @2005-2009 Disney) * The Thief and the Cobbler (@1995 Miramax) * Yogi's Gang (The Gossipy Witch; @1973 Hanna-Barbera) * Open Season 3 (@2010 Sony/Columbia) * Bubble Guppies (Fishketball!; @2011-2016 Nickelodeon) * Dinosaur (@2000 Disney) * Mr. Peabody & Sherman (@2014 Dreamworks) * Shrek (@2001 Dreamworks) * The Prince of Egypt (@1998 Dreamworks) * The Road to El Dorado (@2000 Dreamworks) * Mickey Mouse (Adorable Couple; @2013- Disney) * Inside Out (@2015 Disney/Pixar) * The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea (@2000 Disney) * Incredibles 2 (@2018 Disney/Pixar) * Muppets from Space (@1999 Columbia/Jim Henson) * Toy Story 2 (@1999 Disney/Pixar) * My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic (Inspiration Manifestation; @2010- Hasbro) * A Goofy Movie (@1995 Disney) * Gay Purr-ee (@1962 Warner Bros.) * Rio (@2011 Blue Sky/20th Century Fox) * The Aristocats (@1970 Disney) * The Berenstain Bears (Life With Papa; @1985-1987 Hanna-Barbera/Southern Star) * An American Tail: Fievel Goes West (@1991 Universal) * Hotel Transylvania (@2012 Sony/Columbia) * The Boxtrolls (@2014 Focus Features) * Tarzan & Jane (@2002 Disney) * Free Birds (@2013 Relativity Media) * Zootopia (@2016 Disney) * Melody Time (@1948 Disney) * Make Mine Music (@1946 Disney) * Romeo & Juliet: Sealed with a Kiss (@2006 Indican Pictures) * The Land Before Time IV: Journey Through the Mists (@1996 Universal) * Adventure Time (Wizard Battle; @2010-2018 Cartoon Network) * The Jetsons & WWE: Robo-WrestleMania! (@2017 Warner Bros.) * Noah's Ark (@2007 Buena Vista International) * Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted (@2012 Dreamworks) Category:Lovefool Music Video Spoofs‎ Category:Music Holiday Videos Category:Music Video Spoofs Category:Music Video Tributes Category:Music videos Category:Music Videos Category:TheCartoonMan12 Category:TheCartoonMan12 Transcript Category:Valentine's Day Music Videos Category:Valentine's Day Videos